


Cheer Up, Cheer On

by Infiniteleft



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tags DIDN'T change. take THAT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: It's Riko's birthday. It might not have started on the best of terms, but her friends are determined to end it on a high note. Dia in particular, weirdly enough. Everything might've gone smoother if Riko knew what they were planning...
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THIS IS NOT GOING TO TAKE ME A YEAR TO COMPLETE. I have a /plan/ and people who probably will hold me accountable for this fic. Or not. Who knows!
> 
> also there will be no angst. hopefully. maybe a little bit of emotional hurt/comfort but. only a little. as a treat. at the end.

The sky was nothing but a veil of gloomy, gloomy gray. As soon as she rolled over, she had a feeling today was going to be very, very weird. Getting up out of bed wasn’t much better. Between the weather, the time, and watching one of her favorite t-shirts heave its final, dying breath, it wasn’t exactly the ideal way to start the day. Overcast and chilly says the forecast. Which made what she’d painstakingly decided to wear today was now moot. Choosing special birthday attire was hard, okay? She knew it wasn’t that important but hey, sometimes you just wanted to feel pretty when you’re out doing something special with your friends.

And, okay, maybe she wanted to impress her crush a little, too.

It was no easy task to do, after all. Dia was just too formal and stiff for just anything, earning her approval was tricky. Not that Riko necessarily minded that, mind you -- somehow, she found herself pushing herself above and beyond what she would’ve thought she could do half the time, and found herself… enjoying it. It didn’t feel tiring or stressful. like she would’ve thought. No, just… the stern but gentle and understanding encouragement was always welcome. 

Veering away from those thoughts, however, she had to make do. Which was why she was huddled up at the bus stop with Yoshiko, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Maybe she should’ve gone with a heavier jacket after all… at least she wasn't suffering alone, what with Yoshiko’s fervently denied shivering. “Do you think it’s too late to turn around and change, Yoshiko?”

“It’s YOHANE! ...I think they’re gonna be here in five minutes or something. Fear not, little Riri! We can just stay inside where it’s warm once we get there! If we get there.... When we get there…”

Riko whined, stuffing her hands under her arms. “What are we even doing, Yoshiko? You still won’t tell me?”

“It’s a surprise!” Yoshiko shook her head furiously, somehow able to still move her fingers enough to tap them together in a delightfully evil manner. Figures.

“Are you going to blindfold me, too?” She griped, shifting to lean against her friend even more than she already had. Mmm. Warm. Wonderfully, wonderfully warm. Very much unlike the frigid sea in front of them, cheerfully sparkling blue and green waves lapping at the beach down below. Had it not been for the cold snap, Riko would’ve liked to spend the day there.

There was a silence that followed her question. Hm. That didn’t bode well. Nor did the awkward squirm Yoshiko gave. A cough. Then a scratch of her chin, and finally, finally the other girl responded, “w-well… it was on the table.”

_ What. _ Riko turned to look her in the eye. “Yoshiko…”

“Hey! It wasn’t my idea!”

“Then whose was it?!” Frankly, the thought of being blindfolded in a car as she was taken to an unknown destination seemed kind of like Mari’s type of gig, but it could also be Chika’s idea. Or You’s. Hanamaru definitely would’ve supported it, at least, and Kanan could’ve been convinced, but it definitely would be a hard sell… Ruby would’ve caved in what with the overwhelming pressure from everyone else, and Dia’s Voice Of Reason wouldn’t work at that point.

“U-uhm… I don’t know? I wasn’t there for the initial planning of everything!” Yoshiko flailed her hands about in stalwart denial. She wasn’t sure how much she believed it. “I said no! I’m on your side!”

Another sigh, but maybe a little more amused this time. Just maybe. “If you say so. So, it’s a yes or no question -- am I going to be able to look out the window?”

“No, but not for that reason.” Another voice piped up in front of them. Oops. How had she not noticed Dia’s approach? Mari was waving from her van, so apparently they weren’t taking the bus, after all. Huh. “Everyone’s already called their seats, Riko, so I’m afraid you’re stuck in the middle with Chika and Kanan.”

“Wait,” Yoshiko stood up with an aghast scowl, “did someone already call shotgun?”

The smile Dia graced them with was nothing short of gleeful and smug and definitely had more to it than just seating arrangements.  _ Oh. Oh no _ . “That would be me, Yoshiko. Shall we?”

With a grumbling about how ‘unfair and mean’ that was, Yoshiko had gathered up her things. Somehow, Riko found herself wondering how involved in everything Dia was… or had she just taken over the reigns? It wasn’t off the table. So, unfortunately, she had to go in headfirst without any clue, apparently. Joyous. Absolutely joyous.

* * *

Somehow, despite having been on a bus with all of them many times before, it hadn't prepared Riko for how  _ loud _ they could get in such confined quarters. Chika and Yoshiko might’ve been the worst offenders, but it warmed Riko’s cold, frozen heart (and her body, considering how squished she was between Chika and Kanan) to hear her friend’s excitement. Even if they were still remaining mysterious about where they were going. That was fine. Let them keep their secrets.

Hanamaru may or may not have almost accidentally spilled the beans if Ruby’s frantic shushing was anything to go by, but honestly, she hadn’t heard what the bookworm said over Kanan asking where her phone went.

Dia, unsurprisingly, seemed to be in charge of directions. Mari, also unsurprisingly, didn’t seem to be heeding them as often as Dia would’ve liked. If only Riko brought a soda with her. She would’ve started a drinking game or something, maybe gotten them all in on it. Take a sip every time Mari says  _ ‘it’s shortcut!’ _ and another every time Dia asks (more like demands, honestly)  _ ‘what are you doing?!’ _

Perhaps she should be a little more concerned about that. How had Mari gotten her license, again? Magic. It had to be magic. But hey, they hadn’t all died in a horrific accident yet, so she had to know what she was doing on some level. There was more to her than her airheaded nature, after all.

It wasn’t her who’d given away any hints, now was it? Proof there was more going on inside her head than obscure 80’s Russian pop songs. Riko kind of wished that Mari had brought along those CDs, but alas… silence. Well. Scare quote silence. Though the conversation had died down, there still were occasional comments. And arguments. Speaking of...

Riko leaned forward, reaching out to tap Dia on the shoulder with a curious smile. “Are we there yet?” It had to be asked -- it was a tradition! You can’t have a roadtrip and not ask that several hundred times. And maybe she wanted to get back at her friends juuuust a little bit for all the chaos they’ve already thrown her into so far. Just a little. A tiny smidgen.

Dia was not amused either by her plight or her remedy. “No, we are not. I’ll let you know when we’re close, Riko.” Serious. To the point. Yeah, she didn’t know what she expected, to be honest.

Not three minutes passed before Chika asked, “are we there yet?”

“ _Chika_." Sure, she could hear the utter exasperation in her senior’s voice, but watching the way her shoulders dropped into a sharp angle with her head falling back? Riko couldn’t help her grin. Oh. That was cute and endearing and-- crap, _she was still in the car with everyone else._

“Well? Are we there yet, Dia?” Kanan looked at Riko with a wink, turning her attention back to smirk at her friend. Oh no. What fresh hell has she started?

“No, we are not there yet! Riko  _ just _ asked that!”

“Doesn’t hurt to ask again.” Kanan shrugged, leaning back in her seat with a stretch, laying her arm over the back of their row. Very careful, Riko noticed, to not actually touch anyone. Still, Dia glared. It was a little bit confusing, she had to admit, considering that she wasn’t the one having her space invaded. Grumbling something that very well could’ve been ‘I’ll hurt YOU’ under her breath, Dia snapped her attention back to her phone. “The next person to ask me if we’re there yet is getting kicked out. That includes  _ you, _ Mari, don’t even think about it.”

That didn’t seem to deter the blonde. “Who, me? I would never even dream of it! It wounds me so to know you think so poorly of me, Dia!” Mari at least had the good graces to keep her eyes on the road, but one hand  _ did _ end up pressed to her chest. A scoff was the response. Riko didn’t miss the way Kanan rolled her eyes, or the way the right corner of her lip pulled up, nor did she miss the way Kanan averted her gaze just as quickly.

Looks like she wasn’t the only one with an awkward staring habit.

“So! Who wants breakfast?”

“Did -- Mari, I thought I told everyone to eat before they left!”

“You did,” though Riko couldn't see her eyes, she could  _ hear  _ the bubbling mirth that had to be evident on her face, “but that doesn’t mean that everyone had breakfast, ehe! Like Yoshiko-chan!”

“H-hey! Yohane had eaten a wonderful breakfast before she left!”

“Granola bars don’t count as breakfast, Yoshiko.” Hanamaru leaned forward to rest her chin inbetween Riko and Yoshiko’s head. Her smile was all-knowing and teasing, knowing she had a point that had been made many times before and nobody had a good enough argument against it yet.

There was a dull thud. Riko turned her attention back to the front of the vehicle to see Dia slam her skull back into her headrest with a loud, irritated groan. “Alright, Yohane, did you eat anymore more than granola this morning?”   


“Yes…”

“And what did you have?”

“A mikan…”

Dia slumped, defeated. Her phone clattered to the floor as she buried her face in her hands before she pointed. “Turn here, Mari, there’s a restaurant up on the left. We can go there. But! We can only take an hour, alright?! There’s only so much I can reschedule to after th--” A chorus of ‘SHHHHH’ was a little overwhelming and Riko might have gotten spat on. _ Ew _ . She grimaced and wiped her arm off on her pants as subtlely as she could, bracing herself for the turn coming up under Dia’s instructions.

* * *

It didn’t take them an hour. No, it had only taken them about 40 minutes (something which seemed to earn Dia’s begrudging approval) and they didn’t get kicked out. Riko might’ve taken pity on her friend and tried to help keep some semblance of peace as they ate, which included wrestling straw wrappers and napkins away from Yoshiko, Chika, You, and Mari. She let Dia handle telling everyone to shut up and eat.

Once everything was settled and everyone had been needled into making the table easier for the poor waitress to clean up, the two of them herded the rest of Aqours out the door and back into the van. Before Dia climbed into the passenger’s seat and while Yoshiko and Hanamaru were arguing in front of the side, Riko caught her arm. “Hey, um... Can I ask how much longer this is going to take?”

Dia gave her a scrutinizing look, though she didn’t pull away. It almost looked like she was having an argument with herself over whether to tell her anything. “I--” She sighed before giving Riko a sympathetic smile. “I guess that much wouldn’t hurt. It shouldn’t be much longer. Only another half hour until we get to where we’re going, okay? It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

With a small noise, she let go. That was more than she expected, even if she’d like more information to go off of. They were trying really hard to keep it a secret, weren’t they? Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad, especially if they managed to get Dia involved. Kanan and Hanamaru could also be somewhat sensible peacekeepers, too. “Okay,” she relented with a smile. “I’ll trust you.”

She didn’t have time to catch Dia’s look of surprise at her words, having turned to snark at Yoshiko to get in the stupid van already.

* * *

“We’re gonna be there soon, right?” It was You who asked that this time, in maybe a less purposefully annoying voice. “I mean, it shouldn’t be that much longer unless we wanna end up halfway across the country.”

“Yes, You,” Dia sighed, “we’ll be there soon. Now will everyone stop asking that?!”

A harmonious chorus of ‘no’ was what came in reply.

Eventually, Mari pulled off the highway they’d been on for a while now, taking them down a busy street. Riko leaned forward to try and see out the front windshield, confusion wrapping around her. “Where are we?”

“You’ll see in a second, Riko. Alright, I trust everyone knows the drill; stay together, keep your phones  _ on _ and bags where you can see them. If we split up, it’s in groups of three, okay?” Dia spoke firmly, twisting around to look at the others with a serious expression. “If anyone gets lost, we meet up at the fountain in the front. Any questions?”

Riko raised her hand.

“Besides what we’re doing, Riko.”

Riko put her hand down.

The others were shaking their heads. Whether that was a good sign or not was debatable -- while it was great they knew what to do, the fact they all were on the same page Riko hadn’t been given was still a little unnerving. At least she’d be sticking with them, so that was something. She picked up her purse, considered it, and then slipped it on under her jacket before following Kanan out of the vehicle.

Immediately, the buzz of the crowd rang in her ears and she found herself hovering close to Mari, who gave her a pleasant grin and locked arms with her. "Don't worry, Riko! We'll be heading right inside for now. Got to make sure we make it in time, you know!"

"Make it in time for what?" She fell in step with Mari, who guided her up to the doors of… was this a theater?! No matter which way she craned her neck, she couldn't see the sign. Okay, this was starting to be a little annoying. Come on now. It seems like finally she was getting her answer, though. Mari gave another grin before finally, finally telling her…

“For the concert, silly!”

“For the  _ what?! _ ”

* * *

It was a blinding rush of what happened next. Somehow, Yoshiko had found out some of her favorite bands that she had definitely tried to avoid talking about just because of the sheer embarrassment she’d have alone if they found out. And yet, nobody was laughing and Mari managed to get her hands on tickets. Really, all around it felt like a great time. She still felt self conscious, but eventually she found herself losing it in the rhythm.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her friends who had varying levels of enthusiasm. Still, they seemed to be enjoying themselves even if it wasn’t really… their thing. Oh, make no mistake, Ruby, Mari and Yoshiko (of course) were all for the blend of electro metal and Kanan… didn’t seem to mind it. That was a little surprising. Then again, Mari was a notorious metalhead. Maybe she was used to it.

Every time her gaze wandered, Dia just kept nudging her and reminding her to keep her focus on the performers. Well, you could only expect so much, and given the girl’s traditional inclinations, it was no surprise. It was enough that she was here, after all. And the fact she’d brought glowsticks for them all was an added plus. Riko herself was given an extra bracelet, owing to the fact it was her birthday. Pink, purple, and red. The band’s colors… she looked up and was treated to a knowing gleam in Dia’s eyes.

She almost wished her glowsticks were green instead.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the set ended, it was already late afternoon. Leading the group out of the theater, Dia had leaned over to whisper to Mari before she made a beeline for Riko. “Did you want to grab any souvenirs, Riko?” She gestured to a small nook off to the side of the entrance. “There’s some things on display if you’d like to look at them. Yoshiko-san said you were missing a couple albums.”

She blinked, taken aback. “I-- How does -- when did-- wait a minute… She went through my stuff!”

Dia patted her on the shoulder. “To be completely fair, it was an accident. You remember when she went over that one time? She knocked over your CD stack when she went to get your notebooks, and remembered what you had. It was Mari’s idea to come here, since she’d heard they were having a show today.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. I can’t blame you for thinking that, however.” She turned her head a little, reaching up to scratch the back of her head. Her cheeks were a touch pink. Suspicious. “Truthfully, we almost did try to find out what things you like that way, but you can thank Yoshiko-san for remembering at the last minute. At any rate, you enjoyed this a lot more than skateboarding, right?”

“Huh?”

“Mari suggested we all go skateboarding.” A shrug. Her palms turned upward. Seems she was as baffled as Riko was. “Why skateboarding, I don’t really know.”

Try as she might, she couldn’t find anything she could’ve said that implied she was interested in skateboarding. Except maybe roller skating, but those two were vastly different, weren’t they? And she’d really only done it because everyone else had planned on going, too. Hm. “I don’t know... it does kind of seem like something Mari would suggest, doesn’t it?”

“Well…” Dia seemed to contemplate that. “That’s true. I know she tried to pick it up in Italy at one point. She never really told m-- us how that turned out, but... enough of that. Come, we should go see if they have any signed copies before they’re sold out.”

* * *

The next thing on their to-do list, apparently, was go shopping. Funnily enough, it was Yoshiko to remind everyone to be sensible with what they’d buy this time. Then again, who got squished by everyone’s stuff, last time? Yeah. It was her. So maybe it was the memory of that trip that prompted the abrupt responsibility. Either way, they agreed to split up. They kind of fell into their normal subgroups, what with Mari and Yoshiko latching onto her arms the second they stepped into the mall.

Ruby seemed to switch around with Hanamaru, though, where Azalea was concerned. That also made sense, seeing how she didn’t often like to be separated from her sister. She was getting better, for sure! But some things still never changed, so it was only to be expected that she pressed up against Dia’s side, Kanan moving to stand with her as well. A little Ruby sandwich. The girl didn’t seem to mind -- no, she seemed incredibly joyful, gripping onto their shoulders with both her hands as they headed off to… wherever it was they were going. Probably going to find idol merch.

While she’d been distracted by something Yoshiko had been shouting, the other three had just… disappeared. She almost felt worried before Mari assured her that they’d wandered off in search of snacks. They’d branch out later, but ‘ _no need to fret for now_ ’, Mari said.

There was a plan and they were sticking to it! Hopefully. It _was_ only a minute into it. Plans could very well be broken.

“So, where do you want to go first, Riko? It’s on us~!” Mari beamed as the trio lumbered away from the front door. “There’s a music store on the second floor if you’d like to go there! They have so much sheet music there you could even get lost!”

“I don’t -- I don’t want to get lost?!”

Yoshiko snorted. “I don’t think she means truly lost, Riko. Ahem.” Oh no. She must be swapping to dramatic demon mode. Sure enough, she straightened up to face the two of them very ominously. “Though little Riri’s charming piano skills are to be admired, mayhap she feels more drawn to… a bookstore? Where there’s m-MMPH MMNNNPH MFPH!”

Riko didn’t falter under the irritated glare. “Music store will work just fine, thank you! Come on, let’s go! Oh, maybe there’s something metal there. Oh, or we could find a guitar! Wonderful! They definitely should have metal for that, right? Right! Let’s go!”

Yoshiko and Mari shared a look as she dragged them away, but she missed the way Mari simply beamed pleasantly and flashed their younger compatriot a peace sign.

* * *

They did, in fact, have guitars. They also, in fact, had a _lot of guitars._ Riko was more than a little intimidated and confused. Since when did guitars have twelve strings? Why did they have twelve strings? Why did they look like that? What was it for? Why did some of them have two necks? How would you even play that?

Mari definitely had to know she was only asking some of her questions to cover up whatever it was Yoshiko was saying, but the girl still tried to explain in earnest what the differences were. She might end up walking out of here with a guitar after all, if the encouragements were anything to go by. Maybe a little excessive, but, well, maybe there was something here that would call to her… or at the very least, Aqours could use it as a prop (and Mari could use as an actual guitar. Didn’t she play electric?)

Yoshiko was off staring at the record displays -- she’d never struck Riko the type to be an audiophile, but you learn something new every day? Yeah. That counted. Between the pickups and amps, Riko definitely got more than a little lost. How in the world did Mari know all these technical details....?

* * *

Somehow, they managed to miss three of Dia’s texts. They only realized it when Riko went to check the time and found a missed call. Hastily, she typed a response, and then dragged the two of them out of the shop with their varied assortment of records, all of which were Yoshiko’s -- Mari and Riko hadn’t really found anything that sang to them yet, and she didn’t know if they would go back afterwards.

It was the least of her concerns, however, knowing a storm was waiting for them.

* * *

They barely made it to the food court in time before Dia sent out a search party. As it was, there the brunette stood, glaring at her phone before she’d heard their thundering approach. “Where have you been?!” She demanded as soon as they stopped in front of her, Yoshiko keeling over onto her knees. “We’ve been worried sick!”

“Sorry, Dia,” Riko managed. Mari might’ve been the only reason she was still standing. “We got a little lost. Yoshiko can’t read maps.”

“H-hey!” The whine was barely there but props to her effort nonetheless. The glare would’ve been more terrifying if Yoshiko’s violet eyes weren’t half closed as if she was falling asleep right then and there.

Dia merely watched the sorry lot, completely unsympathetic, before she shook her head. “For God’s sake… alright, someone pick up Yoshiko and let’s go find a table before you two pass out along with her.” She turned and made away without further ceremony.

Kanan obliged the order, slinging Hell’s singing queen up into her arms. At least Yoshiko had enough energy left to strike a grand pose before withering away as the rest of the group trooped forward to find a table big enough for the nine of them for the second time that day.

* * *

Riko tried to be the one to get everyone’s orders. That didn’t fly. She tried to help bring them over to the table, but Dia and Chika had been quick to shut her down. The two of them only made their way over to the counter to pick up everyone’s lunch once everyone stopped arguing over eachother. But they did it, and only earned enough of Dia’s ire to be left with a bark of ‘behave!’ as she was bodily dragged away by Chika.

“So, how’d it go, you guys?” Kanan asked, leaning forward. Hair fluttered around her face and she blew a strand out. Mari reached over and tucked it back in with the strands behind her ear. None of them could miss the grins they exchanged, but Riko wondered if she was the only one reading into the depths of its meaning in their eyes.

Seeing as Yoshiko was still complaining to You about how her mortal form required an offering, a sacrifice, Riko took it upon herself to respond. “well, I think it’s going okay.”

“Riko’s planning on picking up the guitar, isn’t that wonderful~?”

You looked at her curiously, pulling the pen out of her mouth. “Oh, you’re gonna play the guitar, Riko? I thought you were thinking about a dulcimer.”

“W-well, I’m not really sure. A dulcimer’s a lot harder to use than a guitar, right?” Riko tried to cover up that she had _not_ been thinking about playing the guitar before today. Sure, she was a bad liar, but maybe she could convince them juuuust this once. Or at least, get them off her case. She _was_ a little intrigued, wasn't she? Mari made it sound fun and challenging…

“I guess you’re right,” You shrugged, turning back to her sketchbook. “Both are pretty cool, but you _do_ see guitar a lot more.”

“It’d for sure be a bit of a unique sound if you went with a dulcimer, wouldn’t it?” Kanan tilted her head, her own violet eyes drifting away from Mari to Riko. “Everyone uses guitars, but a dulcimer would be something to talk about. You should pick up whatever you think would be most fun, though, Riko.”

“Yeah…” Riko fidgeted. “I just don’t know. It all looks so fun, but there’s only so much time -- and money -- I have to spend on it.”

Mari appeared to consider this very heavily, resting her elbows on the table as she steepled her fingers together. Tap tap. “Hmmm. Oh, I know! How about you borrow my guitar for a while, Riko, and then we can rent a dulcimer for you to try? See which one you like better? And then we can get you one that sounds so lovely and will last you a long time, ehe! Maybe one that sounds sweet for our lovely little Riko?”

“I--”

“Don’t worry about how it will work out, I’ll cover it! So what do you say?”

* * *

The others had to make a couple final stops, apparently. Once again, they didn’t tell Riko what they were doing, but she found herself waiting in the front seat with Mari.

“Are you sure about this?” She wrung her hands together. “I don’t want to impose on you like that or anything.”

“Pfft, nonsense! It’ll be lovely to hear you try to play! And I can help you, too! And if you’d like a dulcimer instead, it’s _no problem~!_ ” Mari’s face might be frozen. The only expressions she’d seen her make today were variations of smiles. A might bit creepy, perhaps, but it made Riko feel a little better to know that she seemed to be having a good day, at least.

“I guess… if you’re really sure.”

“Perfect!” Clapping greeted her response before Mari rubbed her hands together.

* * *

It wasn’t much longer before a group of seven returned to the pair. Just like that, conversation sparked again. Well, more like an argument sparked again. Over seating arrangements, of course. Riko refused to surrender her seat, however, so they eventually decided to just swap Dia and Riko’s places around. She had to admit, it was a little bit amusing to look up into the rearview and see Dia squished inbetween Yoshiko and Kanan this time.

As soon as Mari turned over the engined and pulled off… “Are we there ye-- OW!”

Dia was completely unrepentant towards Kanan’s cry. “I told you to stop that.”

“You _hit_ me!”

Scoff. “Oh, how horrible. How ever will you survive such a sundering blow?”

Mari glanced up. “At-tat-tat! Don’t make me turn this car around! Behave, children!”

She might’ve rolled her eyes, but if her mouth movements were anything to go by, Dia had joined in the choir singing ‘yes mother’. Little victories. Just the smallest ones.

* * *

Dusk had already begun to fall as they arrived back in Numazu. They weren’t done with her yet, though. Geez, a concert, shopping spree, _and_ a bonfire? Would she ever get to sleep? She voiced as much to Chika, who’d laughed cheerfully and told her ‘eventually’. Not a stellar sign, but at least she -- wait, _did_ she have school tomorrow?

Ah, she really hoped she didn’t.

Her minute worry about schoolwork didn’t last long, seeing as Kanan and You managed to get the fire going with just the slightest bit of help from Yoshiko. Demon fire power was always handy to have on hand, she supposed. That and smores. Ah. So _that_ was what they’d had to prepare.

Of course there was more dinner food, but she was far more excited about the smores.

* * *

Even through the laughter pealing about as the day drew to a close, something had been eating away at Riko… she hadn't been able to sate her curiosity yet. Across the fire, she caught Dia’s eyes and held her gaze. The other girl’s brow lowered before Riko beckoned her off with a tilt of her head. A silent request. She rose to her feet and walked off. Within seconds, she felt a hand on her arm. The pressure was gentle but firm -- maybe one of the few unsurprising things today.

“What is it?” Dia asked, tilting her head. Worried. She was trying to be friendly, but Riko could see the tension sitting in her back, in the way she held herself. It was touching to see her concern, but it also ate at Riko a little bit. Did the others not really talk to her one on one a lot? Who knew. She sure didn’t, and the thought made her feel a little guilty.

She tried to give her a reassuring smile. “I just wanted to thank you. I know you had a lot to handle today. Especially since everyone else has a habit of derailing the plans.”

“Ah, it’s nothing to thank me for, Riko.” Dia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s what I do. But I appreciate it. You had fun, right?”

“Of course!” Her glowsticks might be dead by now, but she was still wearing the faded bracelet. Her fingers glossed over the surface as she remembered the bright glow, the pulsing guitars, and the shine in her friend’s eyes. “It was great to have everyone there with me.”

“And the band?”

“Oh, um, they were great, too.”

She didn’t expect to hear a laugh, but mirth spilled out of Dia anyway, the corners of her eyes crinkling as a hand pressed over her mouth. “So we didn’t have to go through all that trouble then?”

“I-I didn’t mean --”

Dia held up her hands, shaking her head. “Relax, I was only teasing. I understand what you mean. Spending time with the others is always fun no matter what we’re doing, right, Riko?” Her gaze softened into an expression Riko rarely saw her give anyone else other than Ruby. Huh… it felt kind of nice to be looked at like that.

“Yeah, it is.” She looked away, out onto the water. The sun’s glowing rays might be gone now, but with moonlight sparkling on top of the beckoning waves, the navy black was a beautiful sight to behold. No matter how manys times she’d seen it, it couldn’t get old. It’d never get old. And here, shoulder to shoulder with Dia? She didn’t think they’d get old either. Not like this.

They stood in silence with only the faint pockets of laughter or screams drifting away from their friends on the beach. It didn’t feel stifling or cold, though… no, it felt comfortable to just stand here, with Dia’s hand still resting on her arm. A thought struck her, to reach up and take hold of those long fingers… but she held still. It wasn’t anything more than a friendly gesture. Holding her hand like that would take it too far.

Riko sighed. Maybe she could let herself imagine it, just this once. It was her birthday, right? She could have a little bit of that fantasy as a treat. Better to be in control of it than let it come out through her dreams, where she’d wake up alone and feeling a gentle longing to have someone warm next to her to curl up next to, to idly play with their long, silky hair…

Alright, Riko, that’s enough of that. Don’t think about that or else you’re going to end up running a hand through Dia’s hair and she’ll pull away from you with a very confused and conflicted expression. Don’t be weird. Just… enjoy the touch as it is. As you have it.

“You know,” she broke the quiet reverie with a mumble. “I think I know what I’m doing next year.”

Dia turned her head back to her. “What’s that?”

“I’m going to pay you back.” She let herself have a thrill in the confusion on Dia’s face. “I’ll figure out something even better for _your_ birthday!”

“Are you, now?” Dia’s brow creased, a hint of a smile before her face became stern. Ah. So that was how she wanted to do it, huh? Good! Riko was going to take this very seriously, too. “I suppose I should wish you luck with that.”

“Just you wait, it’ll be the best yet!”


End file.
